Convirtiéndome en Raven
by Cammy Raven
Summary: Que pasa cuando una chica común y corriente despertara de pronto con el cuerpo y en el lugar de una Titan?...Averíguenlo ....


Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir hola así que….hola! xDDD….eee, este es mi primer fanfic aquí en fanfiction y espero que no sean tan crueles con las críticas (por cierto, sólo acepto críticas constructivas, no insultos ¬¬).

Quiero aclarar también que los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, pero cuando me case con un actor famoso y gane mucha plata me los voy a comprar y voy a hacer que Chico Bestia se quede con Raven y que este Fanfic se vuelva realidad MUAJAJAJAJAJA….si les gusta bien, sino…chao no + xD….

Ya, los que me quieran conocer mejor pueden ver en mi perfil mi dirección de e-mail, luego me agregan a su MSN y tamo dao ps xD.

OK….ah! si, otra cosa era que tenía que decirles que este Fanfic tienen dos capítulos, pero si los ponía x separado iban a ser muy cortos xDDD…así que los puse los dos juntos )…..Bueno, tonces aki ta mi fanfic, espero ke les guste )

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

Convirtiéndome en Raven

Cuando estaba en mi cama pensé que quería tener algo de distinto a los demás, algo como poderes, los de Raven, mover cosas con solo pensarlo. Sería genial.

Me quedé dormida pensando en eso y me desertó una alarma que sonaba mucho cuando abrí los ojos vi una pieza, no era mía, digo, tenía cosas oscuras y la pieza apenas se iluminaba con la alarma que a la vez sonaba, algo me interrumpió en la observación, era la puerta, estaba sonando, alguien golpeaba y gritaba a la vez:

-Raven despierta, es la alarma, están atacando la ciudad!-

No hice caso, porque yo no era Raven, al menos eso creía yo… miré muy raro…

Alguien abrió la puerta, una figura delgada y baja me decía:

-Raven, ¿Qué pasa con tigo, porqué no te levantas y porque miras así acaso viste un fantasma?-

-jajajaja - reí yo pero algunas cosas explotaron alrededor mío

-¿Raven?- preguntó curiosa la figura acercándose a mí

-¿Raven, yo no soy Raven, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté asustada y fijándome en el color de la capa que anteriormente era morado se convirtió en gris.

La figura se acercó a mí y vi la cara de Chico Bestia. Asustándome aún mas se movieron cosas y explotaron alrededor mío nuevamente.

Chico Bestia me dijo:

-oye tranquilízate, si te sientes mal les avisaré a los demás que no iremos, ellos entenderán.

-No No No, digo si puedo ir…vamos- dije yo

Salí de la cama y como había visto algunas veces atravesar las paredes traté de cruzar pero choqué contra la pared, Chico Bestia lanzó una carcajada y yo le dije que se callara, él se quedó callado y me aconsejó que me quedara en la torre hasta que me tranquilizara, yo le hice caso y volví a la cama pero Chico Bestia se sentó a la orilla de mi cama y nos miramos muy cerca y Chico Bestia me dijo:

-¿Qué esperas?-

-¡A si!- respondí yo

Acerqué mis labios a los de él y él me interrumpió y dijo:

-¿Qué estás asiendo?-

-¿De que hablas?- respondí yo

-¡Medita!- dijo chico bestia

-¡a si claro!- grité muy avergonzada

No me podía concentrar con al mirada del Chico Bestia encima, cuando por fin me pude concentrar y estaba empezando a volar una voz muy enojada dijo:

-¡ustedes dos, ¿que les pasó? Tuvimos que derrotar a uno de los experimentos de Slade solo los tres, Hablando de eso Star lo hizo muy bien.

Una figura delgada con el cabello parado…muy parado y con olor a gel para cabello se acercó a mi y a Chico Bestia y siguió con su discurso de mil palabras

-¡Digan algo, digo para su defensa o algo así-

Y Chico Bestia dijo:

-lo siento, Raven se sentía mal-

La cara de Chico Bestia miró muy estúpido la cara de Robin, me dio mucha risa la cara verde de Chico Bestia como si fuera a vomitar y no me aguanté de la risa, no podía parar de reírme Robin me miró con una cara muy idiota ya que un ojo lo tenía mas cerrado que el otro. Luego entró Cyborg y me pareció verlo con un traje peludo, peor solo era una bufanda, eso le daba un aspecto muy gracioso porque parecía oso, el me dijo algo peor no le entendí porque estaba pensando en el oso y como los osos no hablan lo dejé hablando solo, yo me seguía riendo como loca retorciéndome en la cama mientras los 3 titanes me miraban muy asustados, en eso entró Star con su ceja muy chica que parecían dos gusanos y preguntó que hacían dentro de la pieza de Raven si ella, o sea yo no dejaba que entrasen. Con eso reaccioné y los eché a todos riéndome

-Creo que tenemos que dejarla sola para que medite- dijo Robin

-Yo me quedaré con ella-dijo chico bestia

- No, yo me puedo quedar sola, no se preocupen- dije yo

Cuando todos se fueron la pieza estaba muy oscura y callada, pero encontré un CD de cachureos y lo puse en la radio y le di el volumen máximo.

Luego en la noche lo apagué y en la mañana cuando estábamos tomando desayuno suena la puerta y vemos enfrente de nosotros a…

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXx

Capítulo 2: La llegada

Vimos enfrente de nosotras a una Rusia teñía con cara de quita chico bestia, nos miró y nos dijo:

-Hola titanes ¿Cómo han estado?-

- Bien- todos contestaron menos yo porque la que estaba en la puerta era la maldita y traidora de Terra también conocida en la ciudad como Perra

Chico Bestia tenía una cara de enamorado por la Rusia teñía esa. En la tarde todos fueron a al parque a tomar aire a comer pizza (Como siempre ps), pero yo me resistí y me quedé en la torre T porque Perra, digo Terra se quedó con Chico Bestia, ellos estaban en el living, estaban muy cerca y yo tomé un libro, cualquiera, no me di cuenta de cual saqué y me quedaron mirando

-e… Raven tu libro está al revés- dijo Chico Bestia mirando el título de mi libro

- ¿Arraund de wuorl con el profe Salomón y el cajaro Tutu-tutu?-

Yo leí el título del libro

-¿Arraund de wuorl con el profe Salomón y el cajaro Tutu-tutu? E… si yo leo así- dije yo

- eso es estúpido- dijo la perra de Terra.

No quise decir nada mas y los demás titanes llegaron

-titanes tenemos que hablar-dijo el líder del grupo

-bien, donde dormirá Terra- preguntó Robin

-En mi pieza- dijo Chico Bestia

- no, cualquiera menos la tuya hay un olor horrible ahí-dijo Robin

- Me quiero quedar en la pieza de mi amiga Raven- dijo ella

- de ninguna manera te quedarás a dormir con migo- dije yo

- bien Terra tendrás tu propia pieza- dijo Robin

Cuando sonó la alarma

-¡Titanes vamos!- dijo Robin

Terra la muy metía fue con nosotros, pero el problema era que yo no sabía como volar!

Todos ya se habían ido pero yo seguía en la torre. Robin me llamó por el comunicador pero no lo encontraba, Cuando lo encontré ya habían llegado a la torre y Robin muy enojado me dijo:

-¡Que pasa con tigo, casi nos matan!-

Yo me enojé tanto que mi capa se agrandó y mis ojos se volvieron rojos

-Raven alto!-gritó Terra

-¡Tu no te metas idiota!-le dije metiéndola en mi capa

-¡Déjame Raven!- Gritó Terra

-Déjala Raven!- dijo Robin y yo la solté

Después de todo lo que pasó todos nos fuimos a dormir y Terra se fue a su pieza

En la mañana ya no estaba en su pieza (no piensen mal)

yo estaba muy feliz pero para disimular empecé a buscarla con los demás titanes, pero no estaba por ningún lado

-Slade- dijo Robin

- Uuuu… otra vez el traumáo- alegó Star

-¿qué dijiste Star?- preguntó Robin (tan tierno como 100pre con Starfire)

-nada!- respondió Star

-bueno vamos!- dijo Robin

- Si vamos, tenemos que salvar a Perra, digo Terra- dijo Chico Bestia

Cuando llegamos donde estaba Slade vimos a Terra convertida en piedra, Slade estaba riéndose como loco

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Chico bestia

- Me imagino la cara que van a poner cuando haga lo que estoy apunto de hacer- dijo Slade

Los cinco titanes se quedan un momento en silencio, peor escuchan un ruido peor de que…

-¡Es una demoledora!- gritó Robin

- ¿Qué pensará hacer?-preguntó Chico Bestia

- La demoledora nada, el tipo que está adentro m… ¿matar a Terra?- dije yo

- ¡no puedes hacer eso!- dijo Chico Bestia

-Claro que puedo, mira como lo hago- dijo Slade

-Está bien-dijo muy tranquilo Chico Bestia

-1º apretó el botón y Perra será destruida! Jajajaja!-dijo Slade

-Es Terra- dijo Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia subió donde estaba Slade…

-Chicos vengan esto es muy divertido jajaja-dijo Chico Bestia

Los cuatro titanes subieron donde estaba Chico Bestia

-Esto es emocionante- dije yo

-¡Quiero probar!- dijo Robin

- Chicos, están seguros de que… bueno yo igual quiero!- dijo Star

Los titanes se empezaron pelear por quien apretaría el botón… pero

Chico Bestia lo apreta (el botón ¬¬)

Terra, perdón Perra, uuu… Terra fue derrotada por Chico Bestia y todos vivieron felices para siempre… menos salde que murió de sida dos semanas después.

Fin

Bueno, ojalá que no los haya aburrido ni nada, aunque lo dudo, ya que soy una excelente escritora, obviamente of corr…ya, ahora espero que dejen Reviews ps, si la lectura tampoco es gratis ps…xD..

Pronto voy a subir otro Fanfic así que no me echen tanto de menos ;)…Bye/


End file.
